Those Stupid Girls!
by StupidLittleGiirl
Summary: Charlotte was already enough, but now what will happen when another girl moves into the town of Clamburg? OC involved.
1. Character List

The story I am about to tell you contains me and my friends' _Making Fiends_ OC. Here is a character list with important information that you need to know before you read.

***

* * *

**Rosalie-** A young, ten-year-old, pink girl who just recently moved into the town of Clamburg. Based on her fun and outgoing personality, she makes friends easily. Her whole life is based on cheerfulness which quickly made her friends with Charlotte and enemies with Vendetta. Rosalie loves to sing songs and cannot leave Vendetta alone, giving her a large interest in her fiends. She is ditzy, light-headed, and has a strong belief in love.

_Updating soon. ._


	2. The New Girl

Hooray! My first Making Fiends canon/non-canon fanfiction! Hope you enjoy, and heads up: my OC's name is Rosalie. Rosalie was born when I took a 'What color would you be in Making Fiends?' quiz, and I got pink, x3.

* * *

All was quiet in the homeroom class of room four; Vendetta stared angrily at the clock. Everyone bristled in fear, as they noticed the anger stirring up in the young, Bulgarian prodigy. Suddenly, slamming her fists down onto the desk, she rose from her seat, words bellowing from her chest.

"WHEN IS CLASS GOING TO BEGIN, STUPID TEACHER!?" It wasn't that she cared about learning – in fact, she mostly spent her time reading magazines – but, she couldn't have complete control over Mr. Milk, or the students, unless the class began.

Mr. Milk, lightly tugging at his tie nervously, sighed before replying, "U-Um.. w-when.."

_Boom!_ A young schoolgirl, who seemed to be around the age of ten, walked in; her hair was long and tangly, like a ragdoll, held back with her pink headband. Her attire consisted of a pink, lacy dress which was ruffled at the end. She stepped forward, walking towards the front of the class, a gigantic smile on her face. "Hi, I'm--"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Vendetta screeched, rubbing her eyes from the girl's color. Pink had not and will not ever been her favorite color, and it "burned" her eyes.

"Teehee!" she giggled, in a tone that was similar to Charlotte's. "I was about to tell you, silly. My name is Rosalie."

Vendetta scowled, slouching back into her seat. "No. There is to be no more stupid girls! STAY AWAY FROM CLAMBURG!"

Rosalie couldn't help but giggle from her comment, approaching Vendetta's desk slowly. She grinned, pinching and pulling the female's green cheeks. Vendetta, rubbing her cheeks, stared towards Rosalie, her scowl growing larger as the female began to speak. "But I live here now! And guess what! My house is next to yours! Your name is so pretty! Who named you that? Do your parents have a job as lion tamers? I like circuses! Do you? What about--"

"Ah, enough!" The young child prodigy breathed heavily. This new girl was beginning to annoy her. She was like a copy of _Charlotte_! She would have to destroy them both! Her thoughts were beginning to gather when – _crash!_ "What was that!? AH! What did you do!?"

"Your giant hamster gave me his seat!" she giggled, clapping her hands together.

"WHAT!?" Vendetta glared angrily towards her hamster, who just shrugged.

* * *

**Grudge's P.O.V.**

Y'know, that girl is _strong._ Super strong! I was just sitting in my desk, staring at Mr. Milk like always. Vendetta... eh, I don't know... I guess she was scheming about how to get rid of that new girl Rosalie. Anyways, I was minding my own business then she came skipping towards me. I was telling her to get away from me, but she wouldn't leave! Then, next thing I know... _crash!_ I was flat on the floor. She pushed me out of the desk and sat in it herself! That girl... she's scary... more scarier than Vendetta.. Heh, I shouldn't say that in front of her... she'd kill me for sure... ehehe..

* * *

"Ah! Get away from me, you..you--"

Before Vendetta could finish the next word, the strawberry-colored girl grabbed her into a bear hug, giggling insanely. The Bulgarian twitched; she was being _touched_.. by an annoying girl! (who seemed more annoying than Charlotte) "Hehe, you're nice! I think I'm going to come over to your house today! Teehee!"

Vendetta blinked her eyes, in a state of shock. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Making Fiends: Talk Show**

**Rosalie:** Hi! I'm Rosalie.

**Charlotte:** I'm Charlotte! Teehee!

**Vendetta:** … (_thinking:_ This is the saddest day of my life.)

**Rosalie and Charlotte:** That's Vendetta!

**Vendetta:** They do not need to know my name! Everyone knows my name, as I am to be feared and respected.

**Rosalie:** Wasn't one of your statue's pigtails eaten by the cute, adorable pony?

**Vendetta:** And _how_ do you know that? You were not in Clamburg when that happened, you stupid pink girl! *narrows eyes*

**Rosalie:** Hehe, maybe I waaas.. I lived in your basement all these years, Vendetta!

**Vendetta:** What!?

**Rosalie:** Nah, just kidding! Teehee!

**Vendetta:** Good. *narrows eyes*

**Rosalie:** *turned into a cat*

**Vendetta:** What the--?

**Rosalie:** *rubs her head up and down Vendetta's leg*

**Charlotte:** Aww, so adorable!

**Vendetta:** What?! She is not adora-- well, maybe she is.. Wait, what am I saying? *glares up towards Nikii* You! _You_ are making me out-of-character.

**Nikii:** *shrugs* And..?

**Vendetta:** Ugh!

**Nikii:** Heheheh.

**Charlotte:** Teehee! Anyways people. We're in a dilemma: we need more characters for this fanfiction.

**Rosalie:** Or it will have to be discontinued. ):

**Vendetta:** I am not in a stupid dilemma. You are. In fact, I do not even want any more stupid children in Clamburg.. hey, wait yes I do. They are ALL so wonderful like you twoooo! *hugs Rosalie and Charlotte* Ack! *looks up at Nikii again* Stop doing that!

**Nikii:** *whistles innocently* Stop doing what..? Look Vendetta, you're just not my cup of tea.

**Vendetta:** Of course I am not! I am not a stupid tea!

**Charlotte:** I think you should be green tea! Teehee! Get it? She's green..

**Rosalie:** *giggling uncontrollably*

**Charlotte:** And there's a green--

**Vendetta:** *slaps Charlotte*

**Charlotte:** Thanks Vendetta~ anyways..

**Charlotte and Rosalie:** Bye-bye ~ !


	3. A Close Call

The hours passed by silently like a thief in the night, then – _ding!_ The schoolbell rang. Vendetta was so relieved, but how would she make it to her house safely without Clamburg's one, no – two, most annoying girls following her. Suddenly, that light bulb in her mind lit up; she would sacrifice her giant hamster to keep the two busy until she made it. It was risky, but anything would keep them distracted.

"Hamster," she summoned, grinning evilly as the fiend grew near, "how about you do me a _little_ favor?"

Grudge grunted, confused by what she meant but willing. Then, before he knew it, he was holding two girls back against his will. The fiend-hamster grunted again, this time in anger from being tricked. This was torture, just plain torture.

"Oh, pretty hamster!" The pink girl cooed, rubbing her hands throughout his tan-colored coat. "Your fur is just so glossy!"

"It's because he eats butter, Rosalie!" The blue girl joined in, as she, too, rubbed her hands throughout his fur.

Grudge removed both girls, holding them over his shoulder to keep them from touching him. He felt triumphant, in fact _too_ trimuphant that the girls had slipped away from his grip. Rosalie was the first to escape, by sliding down his back, exclaiming "Wheee!" Then, Charlotte followed slowly. The girls were too much that the hamster just slumped down onto the dull ground, surrendering himself to the enemies. Where was Vendetta when you needed her?

Everything went pure black, until..

"HAMSTER!"

A piercing scream awoke him from his slumber, opening his eyes to reveal a smirking Vendetta. In her hands were a box, which contained another one of her voracious monsters. The fiendish rodent raised an eyebrow, curious of which fiend would be revealed today. Rosalie and Charlotte sat back-to-back, them too, submerged in a sleep. This was a perfect time to strike, and so the Bulgarian dictator took it.

She opened the box ajar, then suddenly, the lid went flying. A slimy, long reptile slithered from the box, a hiss escaping its jaws. It was pure black with eyes glowing red and seemed to be a giant, at least compared to the young schoolgirls. Coiling itself around the sleeping females, it gaped its mighty jaws, revealing its sharp fangs. Vendetta watched in pure happiness; she would succeed to destroy the girls without them even knowing.

"_Yeees_ snake fiend.." she encouraged, "eat them."

The snake continued its mission, stretching its jaws wider to devour both girls at the same time. Just as it was about to consume them to his stomach, the two woke up in sync.

"Wooooow!"

"Cuuuute snake, Vendetta!" The hyper, pink girl complimented. The fiend used the tip of its tail to scratch its head surprisingly, watching its master in utter confusion.

"What? Ack, NO! You should be in slumber! Go back into your slumber so my fiend can devour _you!_" Vendetta growled, storming up to the young females as she glared at them angrily.

"Teehee!" The stupid blue girl giggled, frightening the fiend so much that it unwinded its body from around them and darted back into the box, which was held by Grudge.

"Ah!" the prodigy exclaimed. "You stupid FIEND! You were to eat them!" Vendetta snatched the cardboard box from her hamster's paws and shook it violently, throwing it onto the ground afterwards. "Ack! I give up. Come on Hamster, we are going home."

"Byeeeeee Vendeeeettaaaa! Byeeeeeee! Byeeee--"

Vendetta, unable to take it anymore, marched back and threw the box at the two. "Leave me alone! .. you stupid girls!" She ran forward to catch up with her hamster.

"Teehee!" Rosalie started, "She's nice."

"Yep! Teehee!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm gonna reupload this story onto my other account. x3


End file.
